board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Viola Cadaverini
CantFaketheFunk 25. Violetta Cadaverini Violetta! Violetta was one of the reasons 3-3 was good, and... well, for being so creepy and sort of almost-pseudo-evil, Violetta managed to actually be a rather sympathetic character. She wanted to think that Furio actually cared about her for her sake instead of doing it out of terror of her grandfather... but Viola also knew that that wasn't the case. Plus, she made examining Tender Lender have this genuine air of both "creepy" and "this is awesome." Hee... hee... hee... ---- (Note from SuperNormalMan) If you think THAT'S creepy, then you don't wanna see her naked. Trust me. ---- Cloud and Squall 37th: Viole Cadaverni Appearances: 3-3 Favorite Quote: None Viola was a creepy girl. Very creepy. When I met her, I started to wonder what the games obsession with Coffee was. The prosecutor, the poison, and now this chick. She's not just creepy in looks, but in attitude as well. It's been a while since I've played 3-3. But I remember her wanting to burn something down. that was kind of creepy in itself. Grandaughter of a mob boss. I wonder if she ever met Dee. She was pretty cool really. A big part of the case, proving why Furio wanted to steal MC Bomber. She was pretty nice, even though she was creepy. In an odd sort of way. ---- DNEA 54. Viola Cadaverini "It looks like I'm really evil to begin with, which is promising, but it turns out that I'm really being used by Tigre. Oh woe is me... Hee... hee... hee..." How disappointing. ---- Naye745 34. Viola Cadaverini i'm not entirely sure why she's this high but i also made this list in 15 minutes also lol 'tender lender' ---- Paratroopa1 59. Viola Cadaverini Okay, this list has been pretty controversy-free so far but here's where it ends. Honestly, I just don't see what's so great about Viola. All she ever really does is be creepy and imply that she is going to murder Phoenix, and then take part in a murder plot for which she was never punished for some reason. Her backstory was sad, and she's the granddaughter of awesome mafia leader Bruto, but I was just never all that attached to her character or her story. Learning about the car accident wasn't like, terribly shocking or moving or anything, really. So she's a pretty forgettable character all around in my opinion. ---- SSBM_Guy 33. Viola Cadaverini http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/urami.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-134.jpg Case(s): 3-3 Hee...hee...hee...Viola rules. She's an awesome character and you really need to be careful around her, since you always go under the suspicion that she's going to poison you. That was pretty awesome. Viola also has a good amount of backstory and she's also a pyromaniac. Viola is a great character....shame that they didn't do much with her. She really needed a testimony in Case 3-3. She really only had one role in Case 3-3 and that was during Investigation Day 2. That's really a big shame that she had such a...small role. They needed to do a lot more with her and that's really the only thing keeping her down. ...In other news, let's talk about that concept art. What the hell. She has a snake tongue and fangs...and she eats rats. WHAT. WHAT THE HELL. That's what massive wtf, man. Seriously, what in the hell were they thinking? <_< ---- transience 13. Viola Cadaverini - 3-3 kinda sucks: an utterly useless first trial date, some pretty crappy triggerpointing, that awful Tres Bien music. - the thing that keeps the case going? Viola. her creepy style and laugh makes Tender Lender an awesome place to investigate. it's like "uhh.. should I examine this or will I end up dead?" - I want to put her higher but feel bad putting a fairly one-dimensional side character from one case over more significant characters that I also like ---- WiggumFan267 36. Viola Cadaverini I'm actually a bit split on how I feel about her. She's kinda interetsing/cool I guess, though not nearly as much as you guys make her out to be. Her crying scene felt kind of forced to me, as you didn't really get to know her as much as you should have for someone of her importance to the case... hell, she didn't even testify (lol grandfather) and if she did testify, and have more physical significance to the case vs just being a notch for a Psyche-lock to help you get Tigre aquitted, she'd be a lot higher, sad as her story might or might not be. ---- Leonhart4 56. Viola Cadaverini The Good: Viola has one of the more distinct personalities in the Ace Attorney series. Though she doesn't have a lot of depth or backstory, her relationship with the Tiger was interesting. Did she realize the Tiger was using her or not? Did she even care? Plus, anyone who can make the Tiger tremble like that deserves some respect points. The Best: I'll admit, investigating at Tender Lender was pretty tense, and obviously, Viola is the reason why. It's like you're afraid to examine anything because you know she could appear out of nowhere and make you eat her cookies. It's pretty impressive when you can make cookies sound scary. The Bad: With that said, I don't get the love that some people have for Viola. As a character, there isn't much to her. She really only has one gimmick, and it was overdone. "Here, let me imply that I'm going to poison you with my treats. Hee...hee...hee..." That's really all there is to her. It's scary the first time you play. Every other time, it's just annoying because you know it's coming. The Worst: Despite the fact that she's a pretty important part of the murder in 3-3, she's surprisingly uninvolved aside from breaking that one Psyche-Lock. She doesn't even get a cross-examination. Seriously, I can imagine that Viola would be higher on this list because I can just imagine trying to ask her questions and how the Judge would react to her. It'd be something else. Category:Fictional characters